Un mágico vínculo
by MarySnapeS
Summary: A pesar de que Hogwarts parece ser un simple castillo para algunos, está mucho más vivo de lo que parece y comparte un profundo vínculo con aquel mago o bruja, que decide asumir el compromiso de dirigir sus paredes. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando ese vínculo está a punto de romperse?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…

Ésta es una historia un poco rara que se me ha ocurrido, preguntándome qué tipo de vínculos y magia podrían compartir los directores con el castillo como tal. Entonces, llegué a una extraña conclusión que espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes, excepto los OoC y algunas de las ambientaciones presentes, pertenecen a la mágica serie de libros de Harry Potter, cuya autora es JK Rowling. Éste fan fic en cuestión, está escrito simplemente por entretenimiento personal y de aquellas personas que lo lean. No pretendo obtener algún tipo de ganancia monetaria (o de cualquier otro tipo), con lo que voy a escribir a continuación.

N/A: Voy a intentar describir a Minerva y a Severus, de la forma en que he leído en Pottermore y un poco de los libros.

Prólogo

De todas las cosas que nunca imaginó hacer, el haberse subido a una ambulancia y haber terminado en un hospital con ella, de seguro que estaba en el tope de su lista. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera había tenido el suficiente tiempo para procesarlo. Una madrugada como cualquier otra, de no ser por el terrible estado de salud en el que se encontraba la única persona que en aquel momento le importaba mantener con vida y a salvo.

Y a pesar de su austera expresión, tenía ciertos inconvenientes en ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Aunque para la anciana mujer que tenía a un lado, su rostro debía tener la palabra _"preocupación"_ , escrita en todo el medio de la frente. No podía ocultarle nada a sus vecinos, parecía que siempre lo sabían todo.

 _Lo cuál a veces era un verdadero problema._

A pesar de los años pasados y todo lo que había hecho para restablecer la paz, él, Severus Snape, se había visto en la obligación de aislarse como un muggle cualquiera, cambiarse el nombre e incluso sus propias costumbres.

Y lo único rescatable de todo el asunto, muy a pesar de su sorpresa y su comprensión, era que Minerva había decidido acompañarlo y vivir bajo sus condiciones.

 _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Margot, hijo?_ – una voz apenas audible, como en un susurro, inmediatamente lo despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando había permanecido durante horas, con la vista fija sobre la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Sostenía un largo abrigo café oscuro entre sus brazos y a pesar de sus intentos, no había podido dejar de doblarlo con sus manos y de morderse el labio inferior, una y otra vez.

\- Se encuentra estable o eso creo que dijeron los doctores hace un rato. De todas formas quieren que se quede por un par de días. Dicen que necesitan hacerle un par de estudios, darle antibióticos.

\- Se le veía muy pálida apenas llamaste a nuestra puerta y solicitaste nuestra ayuda. Cuánto me alegro de que John pudiera llamar al 911 a tiempo y de que la ambulancia no demorara en llegar, o no sabría decirte qué hubiera sucedido…

Sacudió ligeramente los hombros para alejar esa posibilidad de su mente y la anciana a su lado, colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de ellos, apretándolo con gentileza. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos, pero se le veía como un buen muchacho. Muy trabajador de seguro y con un futuro muy prometedor en la carrera de la ciencia.

O eso creía que estaba haciendo, ya que extrañamente siempre estaba hablando de pociones y de mezclar ingredientes.

\- Descuida… - le dijo con una sonrisa, palmeando su espalda con más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba, pero que en verdad no tenía deseos de quejarse ni entrar en detalles con ella. – Estoy segura de que tu madre pronto se pondrá bien y de que muy pronto podrán volver a casa.

\- Ese es el punto. – dijo tras una breve pausa, aún sin despegarle la vista a la habitación que tenía a escasos centímetros en aquel largo pasillo en el que se encontraba de pie. – Margot realmente no es mi madre. Es como… _(¿cómo podría decírselo?)_ , una parte muy importante de la familia y realmente… - volvió a guardar silencio por un par de minutos, en los que analizó si debía ser honesto al respecto o reservarse sus sentimientos más privados. – No quisiera perderla.

\- Bueno, pero estoy segura de que muy pronto mejorará y estará de vuelta en casa. Me parece una mujer muy encantadora, a pesar de su personalidad tan seria y correcta. ¡Es muy difícil conseguir que sonría a veces! Mucho más, que largue una carcajada con los tontos chistes de John.

\- Así es ella… - intentó sonreír a modo de cortesía, pero terminó luciendo más como una mueca sarcástica.

\- Y tú tampoco pareces muy risueño. – continuó la mujer, sin dejar de palmear su espalda de forma un poco incómoda. Sus brillantes ojos azules, brillaban mientras su sonrisa arrugaba su rostro por completo y podía entretenerse en contar cada una de sus marcas de experiencia de vida, lamentablemente llamadas _"arrugas"_. Tenía el cabello largo y lleno de canas, un poco más por debajo de los hombros. Su blanca tez, era un verdadero contraste con los floridos vestidos que siempre le gustaba usar. No recordaba la historia con exactitud, era bastante bueno para abstraerse cuando la conversación se tornaba sin sentido y aburrida, o tal vez muy personal, pero creía que tenía que ver con que le recordaba a Hawái y la época en la que había conocido a su esposo John.

\- Han sido largos años y me temo que eso ayuda a que las cosas pierdan un poco de brillo. – respondió con la voz un poco baja y antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, uno de los doctores se acercó hasta donde se encontraban, en una esquina de la sala de espera y junto a una larga fila de asientos.

\- ¿Señor? – dijo, tan pronto puso una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros. – Stan… ¿no es así?

\- Así es. – asintió de inmediato, reteniendo la respiración y haciendo una breve pausa como si intentara reunir la necesaria determinación para adelantársele al doctor y preguntar. - ¿Sucedió alguna cosa? _¿Cómo se encuentra?_

\- De eso quería hablarle precisamente, señor Stan. Ella acaba de despertar y quisiera verlo tan pronto como sea posible. Ya puede pasar.

Sintió que finalmente se había quitado un gran peso de encima y que después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, podía volver a respirar. No estaba seguro pero tenía un ligero ardor en el pecho, tras retener el aliento por tanto tiempo.

\- Ve a verla, querido. – sonrió la mujer frente a él, apretando uno de sus hombros con dulzura y tras el doctor marcharse. – John y yo, nos quedaremos un rato. Quizá quieras volver a casa luego, ya que ella tiene que quedarse por unos días.

\- Se los agradezco, pero creo que prefiero quedarme. Supongo que los doctores no tendrán problema si me quedo por aquí un rato.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, negando un par de veces con la cabeza y aun sonriendo. Su alta estatura podía resultar intimidante para muchos, además de su extraña costumbre de siempre vestir de negro y tener el ceño fruncido con una tez vampírica y un grasiento cabello, pero para ella era más que normal.

\- De acuerdo. Supongo que ni John ni yo, podremos convencerte de lo contrario. Pero nos aseguraremos de empacar un par de cosas. Cepillos de dientes, un par de mantas y un poco de ropa.

\- Eso estaría bien, creo.

\- Sí. ¡Qué extraña coincidencia! Justo sucede esto, en el preciso momento en el que Margot decide darnos una copia de vuestras llaves.

No supo decir si era una simple coincidencia, pero no quería pensar en eso y sólo quería entrar y verla. Se imaginó que la mujer pudo ver la impaciencia en sus ojos, puesto que simplemente asintió con decisión y comenzó a alejarse en dirección de las escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores y a la cafetería, donde su esposo John se había quedado para pedirles algo para comer.

Pero lo que menos quería era comer.

Apenas y podía caminar con naturalidad. Sentía que había tenido largas horas sentado, de pie, dando vueltas alrededor de la sala de espera, y apenas y puso una de sus manos sobre el picaporte, comenzó a sentir un desagradable dolor de cabeza y la vena en su sien, palpitando sin respiro.

Le pareció que la puerta hizo un chirrido molesto al abrirse y de inmediato se preguntó si había perturbado su paz y tranquilidad. O si simplemente eran ideas suyas y ya estaba comenzando a volverse paranoico.

Cerró la puerta apenas entró y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. La habitación se encontraba escasamente iluminada, pero se imaginó que el doctor había bajado la intensidad de las luces antes de salir.

Por un momento se quedó de pie, a pocos centímetros de la cama, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Ya había visto la pequeña mesa de noche en la que se encontraba una jarra plástica con agua, un pequeño vaso y un par de medicinas. Un aparentemente muy moderno televisor a un lado, un sofá reclinable, la puerta del baño, ventanas y cortinas, como cinco veces en pocos minutos.

 _¿Stan?... ¿Eres tú?_

 _Sí, Margot. Soy yo._

 _¿Podrías por favor…terminar de encender las luces y dejar de estar allí de pie, como si hubieses visto al calamar gigante en persona?_

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sonreír genuinamente. ¡Esa endemoniada mujer! Ni siquiera en peligro de muerte, abandonaba su usual sarcasmo.

Al encender las luces, sin embargo, se alegró de ver un poco de color en sus mejillas y un poco más de brillo en sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Se le veía frágil y disminuida entre las sábanas.

\- ¿Edna y John, todavía no se han marchado a casa?

\- No. – contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. – El señor Finnigan insistía en pedirme algo en la cafetería, pero creo que simplemente quería que tuviera un poco de tiempo a solas con ella.

\- Se veían realmente preocupados y verdaderamente odié el tener que despertarlos a media noche, para que una ambulancia pudiera traernos al hospital.

\- Una verdadera lástima que no tengamos un auto.

\- O un teléfono. – inspiró la mujer, colocando ambas manos sobre el colchón y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para impulsarse y sentarse finalmente. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo se sintió tentado a ayudarle con la tarea, pero consideró que quizá ella no querría sentirse inútil. Esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y lo único que pudo hacer, fue acomodar las almohadas tras su espalda. – _Severus… creo que ya es momento._

\- ¿Qué momento, Minerva?

\- No es un secreto para ambos, lo precario de mi estado de salud y supongo que sabes lo que significa.

\- Es poco lo que puedo hacer, si no puedo poner un pie en el Callejón Diagon. Y a pesar de que agradezco tus esfuerzos por realizar mis compras, hay lugares específicos en los que podría encontrar mejores ingredientes y así…

 _\- No…_ \- comenzó a negar con la cabeza, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo y poder continuar. – Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hablando de las pociones que preparas. A pesar de que es ya poco, el efecto que tienen.

 _\- ¡Si pudiera preparar algo mejor!_ – refutó Snape, apartando su dedo con una de sus manos. – Pero ni siquiera en nuestro pequeño jardín, puedo reproducir pociones tan complejas.

 _\- Severus, estoy muy enferma. –_ hizo una breve pausa, como si esperara que el hombre fuese a decir algo de último minuto y al notar que se mantenía en silencio, prosiguió. – _Y si algo me sucediera, el castillo se vería realmente afectado. Enfermará tanto como yo._

\- Ni siquiera lo menciones, a menos que lo digas de forma sentimental y te refieras a lo preocupados que estarán, de saber que has enfermado. ¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a ese fulano… _"vinculo"_ , del que tanto Albus Dumbledore hablaba en vida? Creí que era una simple tontería. Un chiste privado entre directores. ¿Cómo se puede compartir una vida con una edificación?

\- Es real, Severus. Cada director comparte un vínculo, una fuerte conexión mágica con el castillo y es lo que nos permite realizar todos los hechizos para su protección. Cada director se compromete, en cuerpo y alma, a proteger la institución y a las personas que viven dentro.

\- Almas… ¡qué tontería! No existe tal cosa. No puedes afectar, algo que ni siquiera puedes ver y tocar.

\- No necesitas verlo o tocarlo para saber que está ahí, Severus. – la mujer sonrió por un momento, sosteniendo las manos de su escéptico ex estudiante de tantos años y ahora su _"compañero sentimental"_ o de cualquier forma que se le denominara, para una mujer de su edad. – Cuando el castillo es amenazado, el director puede presentirlo. Verse afectado. ¿Jamás lo sentiste, mientras fuiste director por aquel breve lapso de tiempo?

\- No realmente y si lo que dices es cierto, supongo que debió ser ese el motivo. Que no estaba realmente comprometido con lo que hacía. Simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes.

\- Tal vez... – Minerva dio un gran y profundo suspiro, manteniendo la vista fija sobre los negros ojos del hombre junto a ella. – _Y creo que Hogwarts me reclama, Severus._

\- Pero no podemos volver ahora. No es seguro. Los pocos mortífagos que quedan, creen que estoy muerto. Los pocos magos que creen que fui un _"héroe"_ y no un traidor, creen que estoy muerto. Volver ahora, sería explicarles dónde demonios te has estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo y peor aún… con quién. Además, Hogwarts tiene un nuevo director. ¿Por qué debes volver entonces? ¿Acaso el vínculo no se crea por sí solo?

\- Siempre supe que en algún momento, íbamos a tener que salir de nuestro cómodo escondite. Una verdadera lástima. – añadió la mujer con una expresión de tristeza muy evidente. – Edna y John, comenzaban a caerme muy bien. Pero no, Severus, el vínculo no se crea por sí solo. Se traspasa de director a director

Cierta parte de él, ni siquiera quiso saber o imaginarse cómo. No estaba seguro de ser Edna y John lo que más lamentaba, pero sí iba a extrañar la paz y comodidad de estar oculto.


	2. Chapter 2

SchaMG: Gracias por leer y espero te guste.

N/A: En los próximos capítulos haré mucha explicación de por qué viven en el mundo muggle y lo que pasó tras la guerra. Espero no se aburran :).

Capítulo 1: Vínculo

No sabía cómo explicarse, tampoco es que quería hacerlo, pero allí estaba una pila de libros que la señora Finnigan había considerado que ambos disfrutarían leer. Normalmente sus vecinos no hacían demasiadas preguntas, pero tras tantas horas en la misma habitación, comenzaban a quedarse sin temas de conversación.

Y se temía que iba a repetirse, si Minerva no abandonaba el hospital pronto.

\- Qué graciosos libros lees, Margot. Creo que nunca leí una cosa semejante. – la mujer sentada en la cama junto a ella, entrecerró un poco los ojos para mirar mejor la portada y al darse cuenta de que necesitaría un poco de ayuda extra, hurgó dentro de su bolso de mano sin siquiera mirar, en lo que Minerva supuso que siempre había colocado sus gafas en el mismo lugar. En cuanto las tuvo en sus manos y finalmente se las puso, alejó un poco el libro y leyó la cubierta dura. – _Teoría de la transformación. Lo que se puede y lo que no._

\- Metafísica. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. – No es muy acertada como otras ciencias, pero es muy interesante.

\- Pero aquí explica cómo convertir una silla en un sofá – Edna seguía las palabras con uno de sus pálidos dedos, lleno de marcas de la edad de un color café claro. Se detuvo en lo que Snape pensó, se trataba de un hechizo. – _Reparifarge…_

\- Términos en latín de seguro, cariño. – dijo el señor Finnigan con una sonrisa, tomando el libro de las manos de su esposa con delicadeza y tras haber estado sentado en el sofá reclinable, buscando algo interesante que ver en el televisor de la habitación – Creo que Margot y Stan necesitan un tiempo a solas, sin nosotros inmiscuyéndonos en sus asuntos.

\- ¿Más tiempo? Si están prácticamente todos los días juntos. – A pesar de que ninguno de los dos le había dicho la verdad acerca de su relación sentimental, la mirada de Edna les resultó muy sugestiva. – Además, apenas y entramos en la casa para hacer las maletas, por un momento me dio la impresión de que nadie vivía en ella. Tan ordenada y limpia, ¡nada fuera de lugar! Y ahora que lo digo creo que nunca te vi utilizar tus propias llaves, Margot. ¡Es como si de pronto aparecieras de la nada en tu casa!

\- Pero por supuesto que una no puede aparecer y desaparecer en su propia casa. – A pesar de que quiso evitarlo, no pudo dejar de sonreír y mirar a Snape con un gesto de complicidad que el hombre imitó, haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, casi cercana a una sonrisa, mientras continuaba hojeando la prensa del día y al parecer, de manera desinteresada, de pie a un lado de la cama.

\- Creo que ya es tarde y que deberíamos volver a casa. Estoy seguro de que Margot y Stan querrán descansar y nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de Gracie.

\- ¡Oh! Una lástima que la pequeña Gracie esté de visita y Margot se encuentre en el hospital. Recuerdo lo mucho que le gustaban tus galletas a Gracie y las tardes de té y de observar a Stan, cuidando de su pequeño jardín.

\- Una extraña fascinación… - respondió Snape en voz baja. – Cuando los jóvenes de su edad, deberían salir y divertirse.

\- Entonces creo que ya habrán notado que Gracie no es como los jóvenes de su edad. Es un poco tímida para ser mi hija… - agregó riendo, al parecer burlándose de su propia personalidad curiosa y bromista. – Se parece un poco más a John. – finalmente se puso en pie, palmeando suavemente, como de costumbre, una de las piernas de Minerva en la cama. – Estoy segura de que muy pronto volveremos con Gracie.

\- Por favor. – dijo Snape y aunque Edna y John lo consideraron un gesto de amabilidad, mientras se levantaba y los guiaba hasta la puerta de la habitación, Minerva estaba segura de que había sido más como un gesto de que podían tomarse su tiempo.

Pensó un poco en retrospectiva, mientras Snape cerraba la puerta tras de sí y seguramente se despedía de la pareja, preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación. Él tenía razón y ya llevaba un par de años en el anonimato, como para de repente volver atrás. Tampoco estaba precisamente segura de cómo le explicaría a su joven amante, lo bueno y lo malo del vínculo que había creado con la escuela.

La muerte de Albus había sido un golpe bajo. Severus lo consideraba como un golpe sentimental, pero resultaba mucho más que eso. En aquel momento no lo sabía con exactitud, pero luego de un tiempo y tras Snape confesar la verdad de sus intenciones de morir, finalmente comprendió que simplemente la preparaba para aceptar el vínculo que tal vez sin ninguna otra elección posible, le tocaba asumir.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto el hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y esperó que su rostro no hubiese demostrado ninguna expresión de profunda reflexión que él pudiera confundir como preocupación.

\- Deberías agradecer que todavía no puedes levantarte y que no tuviste que escuchar todo lo que la señora Finnigan dijo, en cuanto el doctor preguntó cómo estaba mi esposa.

\- _¿Dijiste que era tu esposa?_

\- Quise ahorrarnos las absurdas formalidades y preguntas sobre nuestro parentesco. Además que te quita más años, que si dijera simplemente que eres mi madre.

\- No creo que represente mucha diferencia. Podrían decir que te casaste con tu madre de todos modos.

Las pocas veces que lo había escuchado, al menos había tenido la dicha de ser la causante de aquella risa grave y ciertamente relajante. O al menos para ella.

\- Si supieras que se lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. La señora Finnigan dijo que su hija Gracie ya lo había notado. La forma en que de vez en cuando, apretabas mi mano si la ponía sobre tu hombro y alguna que otra e _xtraña_ mirada que cruzábamos de vez en cuando. El señor Finnigan dijo que era muy común ahora y también lo era en sus tiempos.

\- Pues es un alivio que no tengamos que seguir fingiendo. Y que se lo tomaran muy bien. Aunque después de casi un siglo de guerra, o al menos así lo sentí, lo que menos me importa es lo que piensen los muggles sobre nuestra _relación_.

El mago simplemente se encogió de hombros, regresando al sofá reclinable y frotándose el puente de la nariz un par de veces, antes de agregar con cierta jocosidad:

\- Metafísica. Nunca pensé que la tan complicada y científica rama de la transformación, tuviera una explicación tan burda.

\- No fastidies.

\- _"Todo objeto, natural o no, tiene alma"._ Un principio básico de la metafísica. Aunque siempre me he preguntado a dónde se dirige toda esa _energía_ que se convierte en un objeto totalmente nuevo.

\- En teoría no cambia la energía, sólo se transforma. El objeto inicial, en cierta forma guarda una relación con su transformación. La estatua de un dragón sólo podrá transformarse en un dragón, sin importar su tamaño, pero sólo en eso.

\- Qué interesante. Me alegra haber prestado la debida atención durante mi época escolar.

\- Espero que no lo digas como un sarcasmo.

No obtuvo respuesta y en cambio se puso en pie y con un resoplido, caminando hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cama, para acariciar una de sus mejillas con uno de sus pulgares.

\- Creo que es ya muy tarde y que deberías descansar un poco.

\- Normalmente te mandaría al demonio, con todos los años que tengo y que me des la orden de irme a la cama como si fuera una niña, pero creo que ésta vez te haré caso ya que estoy muy cansada. Aunque antes… quisiera hablarte de algo que considero muy importante que sepas.

\- ¿Acaso los doctores dijeron que morirías pronto y prefieres decírmelo, antes de que ellos lo hagan?

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso estás esperando que muera, para acostarte con otra más joven que yo?

\- Continúa…

\- Se trata del vínculo, Severus.

\- ¿Insistes con esa estupidez? ¿Por qué querrías cambiar tu cómoda vida, para regresar a una escuela que marcha a toda máquina en tu ausencia?

\- No es tan simple, Severus. No es lo que se ve, sino lo que se siente.

\- ¿No volverás a decir que no necesito verlo, para saber que está ahí?

\- Albus y yo, tuvimos un vínculo también. Durante muchos años…

\- Siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes, pero realmente ahora no quiero saberlo. No quiero pensar que soy el plato de segunda mesa. Y por favor, no quiero detalles.

\- Guarda silencio y escucha atentamente, que no tengo deseos de repetirme. Además, ¿crees que te contaría los detalles? – Severus despegó los labios por unos cortos segundos y antes de que la mujer insistiera en que debía guardar silencio, él mismo pareció reprimirse y esperar. – El vínculo es un acto sagrado y muy antiguo. Desde los tiempos de los fundadores, una vez que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor discutieran sobre la pureza de la sangre, se dice que Godric se arrepintió de confiar en Salazar y juró que el próximo que se encargara de dirigir y proteger el castillo, sería mucho más digno que el propio Salazar. Que tendría que comprometerse en cuerpo y alma y aceptar a cualquiera que quisiera aprender. Sin importar la pureza de su sangre. Para sintetizar la historia, Godric Gryffindor y el resto de los fundadores, pensaron que aquel que dirigiera la escuela, debía comprometerse y abandonar todo ideal que estuviera en contra de la filosofía del colegio.

\- ¿Acaso los fantasmas de los fundadores del colegio te escogieron? No quisiera saber que debieron haber visto en Phineas Nigellus.

\- Cada uno de los directores, tenía una cualidad que mantenía el vínculo. Sé que Phineas no era precisamente lo que Godric habría considerado como prospecto, pero a pesar de su desprecio por los muggles y por aquellos magos y brujas que descendieran de padres muggles casados con algún mago o bruja, su propio interés por mantener el colegio a su manera, alimentaba el vínculo. La magia no siempre puede escoger al más ideal, pero si lo hace es puesto que ha visto algo más.

\- ¿Cómo funciona ese dichoso vínculo?

\- No es un contrato en el que tomas una daga, te haces un pequeño corte en el dedo y derramas una gota de sangre sobre un pergamino imbuido en mágicos poderes. Es algo mucho más complejo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comprometerte con un edificio?

\- Supongo que ya has visto la magia que pesa sobre el castillo y lo que lo convierte en el lugar más seguro para vivir. Normalmente…

\- Así es, pero muchos de los directores han contribuido con ello. Incluso el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué tienen que ver los hechizos que como mago o bruja, decides añadir a una gran cantidad que de seguro ya existían antes de que naciéramos?

\- Cada uno de nosotros, como directores, hemos aportado nuestra magia al castillo. Su protección depende de nosotros y del tiempo de vida que tengamos. Somos los guardianes del castillo y si el sucesor muere, el castillo quedará sin protección alguna. Como un edificio cualquiera. Es preciso que el nuevo director sea incluido en el vínculo, por el antiguo director de turno.

\- ¿Y cómo debes ser incluido en el vínculo?

\- Es un secreto que ha pasado de generación en generación y quizá te suene un poco ridículo al principio.

\- He oído muchas cosas, así que no me sorprendería si así fuera. – cuestionó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos en la cama.

\- Es casi como un simple toque, a veces puedes sentirlo con tus dedos. Es como si la magia que fluye en el cuerpo contrario, se acoplara a la tuya y convergiesen en armonía. Es lo que los muggles podrían llamar _"hacer conexión misteriosamente y sin razón aparente"_. En nuestro caso es más o menos similar. Magias que se complementan y se reconocen.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Phineas Nigellus y Dumbledore, tenían algo en común?

\- Recuerdo que tras terminar la guerra, cuando Potter finalmente derrotó a Voldemort y se encontraba en el despacho junto al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, Phineas Nigellus sonreía y no lo había visto sonreír nunca de esa forma. Así que no lo dudo.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguirás que el nuevo director o directora, tenga algo en común contigo?

\- Normalmente es un proceso muy selecto, no se escoge un director cualquiera para que asuma el cargo. El sucesor ha pasado mucho tiempo con el que podríamos llamar _"vinculante"_ y han descubierto dicha afinidad, han estado compartiendo su magia y poco a poco, el sucesor se ha encargado de mantener vivos los hechizos del castillo, separando al _vinculante_ de su tarea.

\- Pero… _¿cómo?_

\- Albus y yo, siempre supimos que existía una extraña conexión entre nosotros. Durante años trabajamos como si fuéramos uno y bueno, no puedo mentir, pero hubo algo en él que me atrajo misteriosamente. Desde el momento en el que dejé de trabajar para el ministerio de magia y decidí enseñar en Hogwarts. No fue mera coincidencia que me convirtiera en jefa de la casa Gryffindor y luego subdirectora. Albus estimaba a Filius, a Pomona, pero sin embargo no los nombró a ellos. Solo a mí. Y durante años, aunque sin saber yo exactamente para qué, me enseñó todos los secretos de la escuela. Compartió casi todo conmigo, excepto sus planes, pero muy pronto me habló del vínculo que tenía con el colegio. Por supuesto, su magia era muy fuerte y el colegio era casi impenetrable. No dudo que una vez muerto, Voldemort finalmente pudiera penetrar nuestra protección.

\- Pero tu magia también es fuerte, Minerva.

\- No tanto como la varita de Saúco que tenía entre sus manos. La varita más poderosa que Ollivanders pudo crear. Con ella en su poder, Voldemort podía quebrar mis defensas fácilmente. Y me habría matado, de no ser porque no respondía totalmente a sus órdenes.

\- Si estás diciendo que el vínculo puede percibirse con sólo un toque… significa que…

\- Pues si lo quieres saber, así es. Albus y yo…

\- ¡Sin detalles, gracias! Y menos quiero saber si Phineas Nigellus tuvo que hacerlo también.

\- Pero Albus y yo, nunca tuvimos una relación. No puedo mentir que llegué a enamorarme, en mi juventud, pero muy pronto me di cuenta de que Albus tenía otros intereses y simplemente cumplíamos con nuestros deberes en la escuela.

\- ¿Y entonces qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué irás y te acostarás con el actual director de Hogwarts, para descubrir si tienes una afinidad " _mágica"_? Si me lo preguntas, todo eso me parece una estupidez.

\- No tengo necesidad de hacer eso, Severus.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- La verdad no. Desde hace muchos años que tengo una única e irremplazable afinidad y es todo lo que necesito para restaurar el vínculo, antes de que se rompa.

\- _¿Ah sí?..._ ¿y con quién? ¿Potter?

\- _Pensé que incluso alguien con tu nivel de razonamiento, lo deduciría por sí solo._ Pero en dado caso, permíteme ayudarte un poco. – Minerva comenzó a sonreír y tuvo que admitir que la idea no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Algo extraño, estúpido o imposible, debía seguir a continuación. – Con la única persona que he sentido afinidad, a través de los años, además de Albus Dumbledore… eres tú, Severus.

Sí. Definitivamente que algo estúpido e imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

SchaMG: Lamento haberme demorado, pero tuve tanto que hacer. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste,

Capítulo 2: Rememorando

No tenía ni idea de cuántas horas había conseguido dormir, pero trataba de obviar los detalles de la noche anterior. Minerva había atravesado una intensa fiebre y había estado tosiendo durante horas, hasta que finalmente los doctores habían resuelto su problema con píldoras para dormir. Tenía que admitir que debía sentirse realmente mal, como para haberle dado una oportunidad a la medicina muggle. Si de vez en cuando le costaba convencerla de que probara alguna de sus pociones.

Pero aquella mañana se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la cama, acariciando su largo cabello negro y gris. Continuaba dormida e imaginó que el efecto de las medicinas que había tomado, no cedería sino en un par de horas más, así que intentaba hacer una lista mental de varios ingredientes y recetas que sabía de memoria, sólo para no pensar demasiado. Detestaba los molestos momentos de silencio en los que su cerebro pudiera trabajar a toda máquina, así que intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa.

\- Disculpe, señor Stan… - una suave voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y prácticamente lo sobresaltó, al creerse solo en la habitación. Giró apenas su rostro para mirar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, recordando que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mujer en la cama y con una de sus manos, acariciando gentilmente sus cabellos.

\- Señorita Finnigan, vaya sorpresa. – recordaba que Edna y John habían prometido volver con su hija Gracie, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan temprano? Pensaba que tras un vuelo tan largo y agotador, descansaría un poco más antes de venir.

Gracie Finnigan, era una joven de unos veintisiete años de edad. Su largo cabello castaño claro se movía grácilmente tras ella, mientras sus ojos café centellaban a la luz de un poco de sol que se colaba a través de las persianas en la habitación. Con una pálida tez como sus progenitores y ciertamente tan callada y gentil como su padre John.

Su madre de seguro que había sido una hermosa mujer en su juventud _(y no lo decía precisamente puesto que no lo fuera también en su vejez)_ y su hija era el vivo retrato. A veces no entendía cómo no tenía pretendientes o interés de compartir con personas de su edad.

De vez en cuando pensaba que la joven quizá los espiaba, puesto que había descubierto ciertas particularidades que quizá habían sido su culpa algunas veces y de Minerva también.

Una que otra noche en particular, de vez en cuando se encontraban hablando en voz alta y la llamaba Minerva y ella Severus. O tal vez realizaban uno que otro hechizo y quizá, cuando Gracie estaba de visita, podía verlos desde la ventana del segundo piso y su habitación, que daba con el patio de la casa que ellos tenían.

De seguro que estaba más interesada en develar los misterios de sus particulares vecinos, que en hablar de moda, sexo y bebidas alcohólicas. Tenían cierto tiempo viviendo en una pequeña comunidad muggle en la Inglaterra de siempre, pero tenía que admitir que los tiempos habían cambiado y también, los jóvenes de la época.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse ligeramente interesante. Aunque no supo si le agradaba la idea.

\- Estaba tan contenta, les había traído un par de regalos de mis viajes por América y mi madre me dio la terrible noticia de que la señora Margot había enfermado. Me contó que usted había cruzado todo el patio hasta nuestra casa, sin aliento, pidiendo ayuda. Papá dice que jamás lo había visto tan pálido. ¡Y también dice mamá que eso es prácticamente imposible, debido a lo pálido que usted ya es de todos modos! Pero esa noche, papá dijo que estaba realmente asustado. Apenas y comenzó a marcar los números para dar aviso a la ambulancia, usted ya corría de vuelta para estar a su lado. No quería dejarla sola ni un segundo y a los doctores les tomó mucho esfuerzo convencerlo de que se tranquilizara y así poder ayudarla.

\- Es lo que pasa, señorita Finnigan, cuando un miembro de la familia es muy importante y no queremos perderlo.

\- Mamá dijo que fue una tremenda sorpresa cuando el doctor preguntó cómo estaba su esposa. Siempre pensó que era su madre o tal vez su tía.

\- Pero supongo que usted ya se dio cuenta, ¿no es así?

Gracie hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, debido a que Minerva aún dormía. Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hasta tomar asiento en el sillón reclinable, colocando un bolso café a un lado de ella en el suelo.

\- Bueno, yo le contaba que de vez en cuando y mientras tomábamos el té ella y yo, a veces usted pasaba hacia la cocina, desde el patio donde cuidaba de su jardín, y ella siempre sonreía mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té. No sé si intentaba ocultar sus emociones de mí, pero sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente, que no me era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba. – hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y continuar. – Otras veces, recuerdo, se sentaba bajo su insistencia, a tomar el té con nosotras y mientras respondía a mis incesantes preguntas sobre todo lo que habían hecho antes de venir, intercambiaba miradas con ella u obviaba ciertos detalles. Era como una especie de chistes privados que yo no debía o podía escuchar y siempre me hacían preguntarme qué estaba pasando por sus mentes. Qué estaban ocultándome. O las tantas veces que de vez en cuando usted, colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y le daba pequeños masajes mientras conversábamos o ella simplemente le devolvía el gesto, apretando sus manos con una de las suyas, de manera afectuosa.

\- Es muy observadora. Supongo que en su trabajo le ha de resultar muy útil.

\- Pues sí, un poco. Muy pronto acabaré mi maestría en historia universal y he leído cosas por demás de interesantes, alrededor del mundo y los viajes que he hecho. – guardó silencio por unos minutos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y al parecer muy contenta de hablar sobre sus grandes descubrimientos. He leído sobre brujas, sobre la edad media y las prácticas de hechicería que realizaban.

\- Me temo que eso no es más que simples mitos. – a pesar de que no quería ponerse en evidencia o demostrar que sabía más del tema que la mayoría de los libros, no lo pudo evitar. En verdad odiaba cuando los muggles creían cualquier cosa. La forma en que los antepasados quemaban a sus iguales, acusándolos de brujería cuando ni siquiera podían distinguir a un mago o bruja de verdad, a no ser que se pusiera en obvia evidencia.

\- Usted nunca parece de acuerdo con la mitad de los libros de historia. Me pregunto por qué será.

\- La historia es escrita por hombres. Quién sabe si de verdad son realmente fieles a lo que han visto o si son simples rumores.

\- También, a veces, suele sentir un extraño desprecio por las personas que lo rodean y de vez en cuando, por lo bajo, se le escapa una expresión que suena como a _mugre_ o algo similar. Y eso no es muy amable de su parte, señor Stan.

 _Muggles._ Casi se echó a reír por primera vez frente a la joven y tuvo que contenerse para evitar despertar a Minerva.

\- Bueno… digamos que he tenido una vida un poco difícil y muy complicada de explicar para que una joven como usted lo entienda.

\- La señora Margot, parece una dulce mujer. Aunque tiene unos hábitos de lectura bastante extraños. Runas antiguas, la transformación de los objetos… - se llevó un dedo hasta la barbilla y reflexionó. – Y usted habla de pociones, más no la llama medicinas.

\- Todos tenemos algún secreto, señorita Finnigan. Y pasatiempos que de seguro, otras personas considerarían extraños.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ustedes seguramente pertenecen a una de esas religiones modernas! O tal vez a alguna cultura que no cree en nada científico y en cambio, creen en la medicina natural y en eventos sobre naturales y metafísicos.

\- Yo diría que…

 _La pequeña Gracie o como su madre solía llamarla, a pesar de que ya no era tan pequeña, era lo primero que recordaba cada vez que pensaba en aquella época en la que se habían mudado. Su rostro apenas asomándose por la ventana, mientras cargaban las cajas de mudanza, de la forma más muggle posible, y mientras Minerva se encontraba de pie también, en medio del que sería su nuevo jardín, diciéndole lo que deseaba hacer con él y sin mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarle con el equipaje._

 _Siempre lo recordaba con cierta gracia. Su primera pequeña discusión amistosa, para estrenar su nueva casa._

 _Y los vecinos no tardaron en llegar, con un pastel hecho en casa y un par de tazas para tomar el té por si no tenían las suyas propias. Había sido una tarde por demás de interesante, pero no era tan tonto como para admitirlo. Al principio se había sentido un poco aprehensivo de interactuar con muggles, pero no podía negar que se encontraba feliz de que Minerva pudiera tener un poco de tiempo de esparcimiento. A pesar de que había decidido arriesgarse a su lado y prácticamente tener que comenzar de nuevo, bajo una vida totalmente diferente a lo que estaba normalmente acostumbrada, agradecía que tuviera vecinos con quienes hablar cuando lo necesitara._

 _Aunque no quisiera participar realmente._

 _Y muy pronto, Edna y John se convirtieron en una visita regular. Todavía podía recordar la trillada historia de heroísmo que había tenido que inventarse para justificar la cicatriz en su cuello, un caluroso día de verano cuando simplemente vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un par de pantalones negros, ignorando que su herida estaba a la vista de cualquiera y mientras cargaba un par de porrones cuyas semillas ya habían germinado y necesitaba extraer sus plantas en su pequeño laboratorio secreto, topándose sorpresivamente con los vecinos, en medio del salón, conversando con Minerva sobre ya ni recordaba qué cosa y la conversación había terminado abruptamente al momento de ver aquella enorme cicatriz._

" _\- ¡Por amor a dios! ¿¡Qué te pasó en el cuello, Stan!?"_

" _\- Un intento de robo. Margot estaba en peligro, así que decidí pelear para defenderla. Uno de los ladrones tenía una navaja y me cortó el cuello"._

" _\- Gracias al cielo (porque ya no decía "Merlín", frente a los muggles), no fue nada serio y se recuperó tras un par de meses. De verdad que estuve muy preocupada, pensé que moriría._

 _Lo cual era lo único en lo que no mentía._

 _Finalmente la guerra había acabado y sentía que no iba a estar seguro en ningún lugar, tras haber dejado sus memorias a la vista del elegido. No quería ser coronado como un héroe o ser perseguido por sus "iguales". Quería por una vez sentirse como no más del montón, así tuviera que vivir entre muggles._

 _Y si lo apuntaban con una varita y lo amenazaban de muerte, para admitir toda la verdad, entonces tenía que admitir que en cierta forma le contentaba que fuese Minerva con quien tuviera que compartir el resto de sus días._

\- Severus… - pero en ese momento simplemente agradeció que la voz de Minerva, acabara con la conversación. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las nueve en punto. – dijo, mirando un viejo reloj de pulsera que una vez ella había decidido regalarle una de las tantas navidades y que consideró, luciría adecuado con tanto negro que le gustaba utilizar. Dorado, brillante pero clásico y para nada llamativo. – Y también tenemos visita…

\- ¿¡Las nueve en punto!? ¿¡Cómo permitiste que durmiera tanto!? ¿¡Y cómo permites que entren visitas sin siquiera permitirme que al menos luzca presentable!?

\- Lo siento, señora Margot. – Gracie comenzó a sonreír, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la cama. – El señor Stan no tenía idea de que vendría tan temprano. Mi madre me contó lo que sucedió y le traía un par de regalos de mis viajes, así que no dudé en venir cuanto antes. Siempre me he divertido mucho con usted, por las tardes, así que lo menos que podía hacer era visitarla y saber cómo estaba.

Conocía las sonrisas de Minerva, muchas las había presenciado él mismo, pero tenía que reconocer que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla sonreír tan genuinamente hacia otras personas fuera de su círculo. Especialmente muggles.


	4. Chapter 4

SchaMG: Espero que éste también te guste y te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leer y de comentar. De verdad que sí, pues me hace muy felizJ.

Capítulo 3: Rememorando, segunda parte.

Por extraño que pareciera, Gracie no hacía muchas preguntas sobre los nombres _Severus_ y _Minerva._ Le daba la impresión de que ella lo consideraba como una especie de motes o algo secreto de lo que no tenía por qué enterarse.

\- Papá, ten mucho cuidado…

\- Descuida, hija, que conduzco lo más despacio posible. Aunque estoy seguro de que Margot se encuentra bastante bien ahí atrás, en los brazos de Stan.

Y el tan esperado día finalmente había llegado y le habían dado de alta. No estaba seguro de ser lo que deseaba, recordando lo que Minerva le había contado sobre el vínculo que guardaba con el castillo y comenzaba a preguntarse si el hecho de estar lejos de este, era lo que la enfermaba, hasta que le traspasara el vínculo a alguien más.

Por Merlín que no quería ser él. No tenía aspiraciones de convertirse en el próximo director de la escuela y ser un punto en el radar de sus enemigos o de aquellos que lo consideraban una especie de héroe.

Minerva mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras él mantenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible, sosteniendo sus manos con una de las suyas. Todavía se le veía pálida y débil, pero los doctores le habían recetado un sinfín de medicinas y John se había encargado de detenerse en una farmacia para comprarlas. Gracie los acompañaba en el asiento trasero y no les quitaba los ojos de encima, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante la total atención que Stan ponía a cada suspiro de Margot. A cada pequeña respiración.

\- Bien, hemos llegado. – anunció John y por un momento, Severus sintió miedo de volver a encontrarse entre aquellas paredes. No tenían teléfono ni auto, así que temía que una escena como la que había tenido que vivir hacía un par de noches, se repitiera cuando ya fuese muy tarde.

Gracie fue la primera en bajarse y abrirles la puerta. Aunque por más que así lo quiso Stan, o Snape, Minerva no permitió que le ayudaran a bajar del auto y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió poner sus pies en el pavimento. Edna y John, habían aparcado frente a la entrada de la cochera en la que se suponía que Margot y Stan debían tener un auto, para reducir la distancia que ella debiera caminar. La joven hija de la familia cargaba el equipaje y mientras que Snape seguía a Minerva lo más cerca posible, por si necesitaba ayuda al caminar.

\- Hogar… dulce hogar. – la voz melodiosa de Edna, rompió con el silencio durante el corto trayecto hasta la puerta y John sonrió ante sus palabras. - ¡Vaya semana que hemos tenido! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Con razón, cuando empacábamos para llevarles ropa y otros enseres al hospital, sólo había una cama en la habitación. Me preguntaba si la compartían, si quizá no tenían dinero para comprar algo mejor y contemplé la idea de regalarles otra para navidad.

\- Mamá… no es el momento. – Severus no tardó en notar que Gracie se ruborizaba un poco, a la clara mención de la vida _matrimonial_ que quizá llevaban sus vecinos.

\- Hablando de camas, creo que me encargaré de que Margot duerma un poco. No queremos que se repita lo que sucedió aquella noche. – reflexionó Snape, tomando una de las manos de Minerva, quién no tardó en mirarlo con un rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Estoy muy grande ya para las siestas.

\- El doctor ordenó que descansaras y eso es lo que vas a hacer, así que no discutas. – dijo. Y a pesar de que había sonado prácticamente a una orden, su tono de voz había sido suave.

\- Como gustes. De todas formas no tengo ánimos y tampoco la energía, para entrar en discusiones. Se los agradezco mucho por todo lo que han hecho y lamento tener que retirarme tan pronto, pero _mi esposo_ moriría de un ataque al corazón, si algo me sucediera.

\- Lo entendemos perfectamente, Margot. No te preocupes. Él tiene razón y debes descansar. Creo que me quedaré por unas horas y me aseguraré de prepararte una deliciosa sopa, como esas que mi madre preparaba y que eran capaces de curarlo todo. – sonrió Edna, juntando sus manos en un pequeño aplauso y automáticamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, a pesar de que ni Minerva ni Snape hubiesen dicho que sí. – John… ¿podrías traerme un poco de cilantro y especias? Están en la alacena, ya sabes…

El hombre comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros, mirando a sus vecinos con una expresión que bien decía _"Lo siento"_ , mientras Snape simplemente asentía lacónicamente y comenzaba a subir las escaleras, asegurándose de sostener a Minerva en el proceso.

Al momento de empujar la puerta de la habitación, volvió a sentir esa aprehensión que había experimentado al entrar a la casa y al momento de colocar a la mujer en la cama y cubrirla con los cobertores, se sentó a su lado mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con una de sus manos.

\- Severus, tranquilo. Creo que tras descansar, volveré a estar bien.

\- No quisiera hacerlo, pero si tu salud depende de que volvamos o no a Hogwarts…

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas a Gracie a desempacar los obsequios que amablemente nos trajo y te distraes un poco?

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Nos trajo obsequios y estamos socialmente obligados a regalarle algo a cambio.

\- ¡Oh cariño! – suspiró la mujer con una sonrisa, levantando un poco la cabeza de la almohada y de tal modo que estuviera a centímetros de sus labios. – Todavía tienes mucho que aprender acerca de la vida.

Antes de que se quejara, selló sus labios con un beso que se habría convertido en algo más, de no ser por él separándose suavemente y negando con la cabeza.

\- Descansa…

Se levantó de la cama y a pesar de que la mujer parecía optimista acerca de su estado de salud, no podía evitar pensar que estaba jugando con un tiempo muy escaso. No dejó de contemplarla, con la puerta apenas entre abierta, en medio del pasillo que daba con la habitación y la escalera hacia el piso inferior, hasta que una mano de Gracie sobre su hombro, lo sobresaltó y distrajo de su tarea.

\- Estoy segura de que estará bien, señor Stan. Si me permitiera un momento, quisiera mostrarle lo que traje de mis viajes por américa.

Lo que menos le importaba era enterarse de lo que la hija de los vecinos, había hecho durante sus vacaciones, pero ella insistía y no tuvo más opción que ceder, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse toda la mañana ahí de pie, contemplando a Minerva dormir desde una pequeña rendija entre la puerta y su marco.

Bajó las escaleras mientras la joven lideraba la marcha y parecía contenta al momento de alcanzar uno de sus sofás en el que había dispuesto su equipaje. No había tenido tiempo de enseñarle lo que había adquirido para ellos, puesto que aquel día en el que había llegado, el doctor había decidido realizar una gran cantidad de estudios.

\- Encontré estos libros que pensé, a los dos les gustaría tener.

Se los extendió y Severus comenzó a leer las carátulas duras de cada uno. _"La magia de América". "Mitos y leyendas". "Brujas de la época"._

\- ¿Es esto… alguna clase de indirecta que no captamos? – preguntó, al ver la repetitividad de los temas en los libros.

\- Bueno, pensé que a ustedes les gustaba todo ese asunto de la magia y cosas por el estilo. – Gracie continuó hurgando dentro de su equipaje- Además de un par de adornos para la casa.

 _Cachivaches,_ le provocó decir, pero estaba seguro de que Minerva de todos modos lo apreciaría, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

\- También encontré libros sobre edificios encantados y lugares embrujados. Parece mentira, pero todas esas guerras y matanzas, han originado a tantos cuentos de fantasmas, espantos y aparecidos.

\- Muy interesante, sin duda…

\- Y un libro de pociones.

Frunció el ceño un poco ante sus palabras y tomó el libro con más interés de lo que había demostrado con el resto de los regalos.

\- Fue raro encontrarlo, pero aquí mezclan esas plantas que usted cultiva ¡y tienen un sinfín de usos! Mientras venía en el avión, me estaba picando la curiosidad y me preguntaba si en verdad funcionan.

 _Oh sí, por supuesto que funcionaban._

\- ¿Dónde encontró esto? – estaba seguro de que libros así, no los vendían en cualquier parte.

\- Era una librería muy rara. No estoy segura de cómo llegué a ella, pero me atrajo desde el mero momento en el que puse mi vista sobre ella. Tenía toda clase de libros raros y el dueño, muy amablemente, me dejó que tomara el que más me gustara. Vestía muy raro, pero entonces pensé que quizá iba con el tema de su tienda o algo por el estilo.

¿Acaso era posible que la joven se hubiera topado con una tienda de magos, en América? Pero pensaba que los muggles no tenían acceso a ellas y que usualmente se perdían, con hechizos para confundir y proteger las aldeas mágicas.

\- Subiré un momento y verificaré que Margot esté dormida. – escuchó la voz de Edna en la cocina, lo que distrajo la conversación de inmediato.

\- Papá traerá las especias, pero no sé si necesitas algo de la tienda. ¿Quisieras que fuera en el auto, mamá?

\- A Margot le haría bien un poco de azúcar. Deberías comprar un par de galletas y un poco de té. Necesitará reponer energías, después de esa comida de hospital.

\- De acuerdo. Traeré algunos vegetales para tu sopa.

\- Oh claro, eso también.

Hacía ya un tiempo que había estado en medio de la casa de los gritos, desangrándose, mientras pensaba que estaba finalmente acabado. De pronto y sin comprender exactamente el por qué, se encontraba viviendo en la misma casa que Minerva McGonagall y ahora sus vecinos, preparaban la cena para su _"esposa"_ que estaba enferma.

\- Margot está dormida, ¡qué mujer tan hermosa! A pesar de los años que obviamente no nos pasan en vano, hay algo en ella que es distinto de otras mujeres.

\- Por supuesto. – no lo pudo evitar, prácticamente brotó de sus labios, afirmándolo muy seriamente.

\- Se ve como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y su esplendor siguiera allí.

No había dejado de pensar en ello a pesar de que John y Gracie ya habían vuelto y de que el olor a sopa, humeaba por toda la casa. Un plato con galletas de mantequilla y azúcar, un poco de jugo del cual no tenía ni idea de su sabor.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no deseas comer un poco, Stan? – insistía Edna mientras ella y su familia, almorzaban sentados a su mesa.

\- Comeré luego, se lo aseguro. Una vez que Margot despierte.

\- Por supuesto… - sonrió la mujer, dulcemente. – _Podemos comprenderlo…_

Ni quiso discutir con ella, pero sintió un gran alivio al momento en el que la familia Finnigan finalmente se había marchado y se encontró subiendo las escaleras para asegurarse de que Minerva estuviera bien.

\- _¿Se han marchado?_ – preguntó, acomodándose entre almohadas y cobijas, mientras Severus asentía al sentarse a su lado.

\- _Finalmente un momento para los dos._

\- Si se te olvida… todavía estoy muy débil. – una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero no detuvo al hombre a su lado para inclinarse a pocos centímetros de ella y acariciar sus delicados labios con los suyos. Edna tenía razón y se veía realmente hermosa para él. Con todo ese cabello negro y gris, sobre la almohada como si se tratase de una diosa recién caída del cielo y sobre su propia cama.

\- Hay formas diferentes de divertirnos y no tienen por qué terminar en sexo. Aunque si te soy totalmente honesto, _estoy sufriendo de un poco de abstinencia…_

No pudo hacer más que reír, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras el joven profesor de pociones giraba suavemente con ella entre sus brazos, hasta quedar recostado a su lado y con los rostros muy juntos. Brazo a brazo, con las piernas entrelazadas.

Se quedó quieto, simplemente contemplándola hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y su respiración se hizo suave, sinónimo de que había vuelto a dormirse. Tratando no moverse demasiado como para despertarla, se acercó aún más y hasta que su barbilla reposara sobre su hombro y estuviera cubierta con sus brazos y su negra túnica.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era capaz de volver a Hogwarts por ella.


End file.
